Love Letters
by Suzuki Ai
Summary: Learn your ABC's with the couples of Shugo Chara! Each chapter has an different couple from SC! A is for apple with Rimahiko. Rated T for mild languages & future adult themes.
1. A is for Apple

Hello people! Suzuki here! I ve been having thoughts on making a story on learning the alphabet with the Shugo chara couples. So here it is. It might suck but oh well T-T. Here s the first chapter with one of my fav couples RimaxNagi with the letter A! Enjoy~

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

The little blond girl who blond hair was all the way down to her waist. She was 12 years old the least. If you saw her from far away you would think she was 9 or 10 years old because of her height. The blond girl was jumping up and down trying to get something from the tree,

"Rima-Chan, what are you doing?" a boy who had purple hair stoped what she was doing to look at the purple headed boy

"What do you want Nagihiko." Rima sad in a pissed off voice. "Sounds like someone is in a bad mode." Nagihiko said. He noticed the tone of voice she was using.

"I would be in an better mode if it was Nadeshiko talking to me." Rima said never liked the subject about him pretending to be a girl and going by Nadeshiko. He took the jokes people made about it seriously. That's the same reason why he forced Kukai and an innocent Tadase in a skirt because of a remark Kukai made about wanting to know what it was like to wear a skirt."

"But if you must know,I was trying to get an apple from this stupid tree." Rima said. To tell the truth, one of the fruits she liked was apples.

Nagihiko looked at the apple tree and saw a few apples that were out of Rima's reach that was like 2-3 inches higher then him but was like maybe 5-6 inches to Rima.

"I knew you were short but not this short." Nagihiko had on an innocent smile pretending he didn't do anything.

Rima was beyond pissed hated it when people commented about her height. "Well then how about you get one for me then!" She shouted. "Okay then." Nagihiko replied.

Nagihiko started walking towards the tree and saw the apple Rima was after. All he had to do was stretch out his arm to get it.

That's what Rima thought he was going to do at least.

Instead of just going for the apple that was easy for reach,Nagihiko climbed up the tree to get the apples that where at the top of the was amazed at his tree climbing skills. He made it look it was as easy as breathing.

Then out of no where, Nagihiko jumped down from the tree with an apple in his hand. "Here you go ." Nagihiko said as he stretched out his hand that had the apple to her.

Rima took the apple was still amazed about him climbing the top of the tree just to get an apple for did you climb the top of the tree just to get an apple? Rima asked.

Because the best apples are on top and you should only get the best things there are for you. Nagihiko said using his charm on Nagihiko said caused Rima to couldn't deny that she actually had a side that liked Nagihiko and that side of her was as happy as anybody could just hoped that Nagihiko didn't notice her blush.

"Thank you." Rima said as she finally stopped blushing.

Nagihiko was happy with the results he got from helping her. He also like-d Rima and liked to help her out when she needed it.

"You're welcome Ri-"

"Playboy"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

ROFL! I really don't know where the idea of this came from. I thought it was an fun idea to do this for the letter A. Anyways pwease R&R


	2. B is for Blush

Sup People! Here s the second chapter of Love Letters . I m sorry for some errors I might have made last chapter though! T-T. Bows- Spelling is one of the many things I suck at .. I forgot to do a spell check at the end because I wasn't t typing up the rest of it in Microsoft word like I usually do. Thank you for pointing that out XxXBlue N Green DinysawrzXxX! I ll try my best to make sure there are no mistakes! Ty you for the faves birdy1564 and for the fav amutoluver1! You guys made me really happy :D. Anyways enjoy ~ P.S this is in Amu s POV XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I really hated blushing. When ever I blush it s either because I m mad or embarrassed. Almost every time i blush because i m embarrassed is because of stupid things like tripping on my feet or falling off my chair by accident.

I hate the feeling of my face getting all red. It just makes the stupid situation I'm in worst by making people laugh at me harder and makes me feel more stupid then i already do. I try my best to avoid blushing like an idiot.

But lately I have been blushing more then usually. The reason is because of something or someone in this case.

He just appeared out of nowhere and tried to take my two Shugo chara eggs. When he was looking for them, I started blushing like an idiot because his hands were touching me on my hips and near my butt.

I blushed again when he tried to steal my 3rd Shugo chara egg that green and we were both on the ground in an awkward position.

I blushed again when he said milk won t cause my chest to grow any bigger and that caused me to spit out the milk and cover my chest.

The embarrassing blush came back once again when I asked him what he wanted to use the embryo for and his face got so close to mine and was going to whisper to me what his wish for. He ended up only biting my ear and causing my blush to get worst.

I blushed when he said I was always on his mind all the time but he was only was teasing me.

I also blushed when I jumped up in anger and my foot got caught in the bag handles that contained the items that contained supplies for the guardians, causing me to fall into his arms.

I couldn't t hide my blush when he was licking the ice cream and I had ended up licking the other end of the ice cream to stop it from dripping.

I always blush when I fell and he cached me in his arms to stop me from falling.

I always blushed when his face got close to mine and I always thought he was going to kiss me but didn't. I blushed every time I felt his arms wrap around me in his own way of teasing me.

He was always the cause of my blush, the cause of my heart beating rapidly, and the cause of me always wanted to spend more time with him. The way he always seemed to make me blush on purpose and did things that made me embarrassed always made me feel special.

My whole face was a deep dark shade of red when he kissed me on the cheek. The same thing happened again when he came back and he gave me a genuine smile. My heart started beating at a fast tempo again and I couldn't hide that I was actually happy when ever I was with him.

Making me blush could be the way he shows that he cares about me. I could be the only girl he does this to also. I could be right, I could be wrong. But one thing I m sure of.

Blushing is one of my favorite things now.

As long as it's him that causes my blush.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

One word describes this FLUFFY.I do not know what came over me XD. I just kept writing and writing and ended up making this. I don t know why but I really wanted this chapter to be amuto for some reason O.o. Anyways I m not a big fan of amuto but I don t hate it. I love it and hate it at the same time XD. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed~ Review pwease? It makes me very happy and gives me inspiration to keep on writing: D


	3. C is for Caring

Sup People! Here s the second chapter of Love Letters. I'm sorry for some errors I might have made last chapter though! Ello, Ello awesome people of fan fiction! I ll want to thank all the people who reviewed and faved my story! You guys make meh so happy: D. Thought I'am also pissed off at myself cuz I made mistakes again T-T. What makes it worst was that it was me doing stupid mistake like spelling don t and words like that with out the , BUT! It's cuz when i upload this to FF, it takes out all the things like ",' ,., and spaces i do so i gotta edit this and and i have to re put it again T-T. stupid laptop. Anyways enjoy~ also you guys may notice this is a lot like the Shugo chara encore chap but my version :D.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Utau sat on the swing practically still as stone. She had a on a sad look on her face as she stared at the ground. She had been here for who knows how long. But she didn't really care.

"Why did Ikuto have to leave?" Utau asked herself sadly even thought she already knew the answer to the question. She felt so alone like she's all by herself with nobody who cares for her.

Of course Utau had people like Amu or Tadase who she could talk to and who cared about her. But, Ikuto was the one she loved more then anyone in the world and she just wasn't used to not being able to see him for so long. Easter only made her work and not see Easter for four weeks the most. Ikuto had already been gone for two months. Utau sighed for what seemed the 100th time as she opened up her phone and looked at the messages that she had written but never sent to Ikuto incase she sent it at a bad time or he would be annoyed about her sending him too many messages.

"36 drafts. (A/N random number XD) Wow that s a lot." A voice behind her said. Utau quickly turned her head so fast that she almost broke her neck from turning her nack around so too fast and was even more shocked by the person who was there.

"Kukai?" Utau said, Kukai was the last person she expected to see there.

" 'Sup Utau!" An over energized Kukai said as he took a seat at the swing next to her.

"What are you doing here Kukai?" Utau asked.

"I should be the one asking you that Utau. You ve been out here for at least six hours." Kukai said as he started to swing back and forth on the swing a little.

"Oh I see" Utau said as she stared at the screen of her phone again hoping that she might get a message from Ikuto if she started at it long enough. But of course, life doesn't work that way.

"It's about Ikuto, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Utau looked at Kukai in shock. She knew it was easy to tell how she felt sometimes but she didn't think Kukai of all people would be able to guess so easily.

"You cared a lot about Ikuto, so it s obvious him leavening is going to effect you. But it's something else also, isn't it?" Kukai said as he stopped moving around on the swing and was looking at Utau now.

Utau just sighed. She knew she had to tell somebody sometime. It's better telling Kukai then nobody.

"You're right. And well.."Utau said as she trailed off at the end of the sentence. She hasn't really gotten use to shareing out how she felt to anyone else then Amu.

"And..?" Kukai said as he urged her to go on.

"Well it's just now that Ikuto is gone, I realize how much he really means to me. Of course now I only love him like I should as a sister. But I feel so alone because he was really the only person who really cared for me and was there for me when I needed him..."Utau said as she basically thru out all of her feelings out in the open, feeling as if a ton of weight was gone from her heart.

"You baka."

"What?" Utau said as she looked at Kukai and saw him looking at her with an annoyed expression.

"I understand you being sad about your brother leavening but you're not alone! You have plenty of people who care about you! There s Hinamori, Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko, Yukari, and a lot of people who care about you Utau!" Kukai said as he did his famous cheesy smile.

"..." Utau was dumbstruck. She didn t know how to react to what Kukai was saying. She was just staring at him like an idiot.

"And of course I also care for you too." Kukai said as he started t blush a little. (A.N Awww kukai blushing is cute :D)

Now THAT caught Utau off guard. Even she felt his face start to heat up in embarrassment.

"Thank you..." Utau said as she turned the other way around with her facing the ground.

"You're welcome...Baka." Utau then glared at the boy next to her.

"Shut up."

xOxOxOxOxO

Hmm I don t really like how this came out T-T. What do you guys think? xD. I didn t really know how to end it and they both seemed a little OOC so I did that xD. Bleh anyways hoped you guys enjoyed And also:

IMPORTANT ANNCOUMENT ALERT!  
In SC, there are a lot of people who disagree on different couples and in this story I m going to try to do all the couples people like I guess. Like for instance, I know there are amuto fans out there who don t like Tadamu and might bash or something like that with other couples do I m going to do a headline with the couples on top that looks like this:

WARNING! insert couple name here- CHAPTER IS AHEAD!

Okay? xD. Lol I announce it at the end of the thing I say at the top the couple the chapter is about anyways. I m only going to do that with couples like amuto, Tadamu, yayaxkukai, etc. xD. Okay anyways pwease review :D. You guys make me really happy: D


	4. D is for Dress Up

**WARNING-WARNING-WARING-CHAPTER AHEAD IS AMUHIKO (Amu x Nagihiko) DON'T READ IF YOU WILL BASH-  
**

HAPPY NEW YEAR~ -cheers & trows confetti- I know i haven't updated in a while & I'm really sorry for that! So my New years resolution is to update more & write more stories! I hope you enjoy this chapter & remember, NO BASHING!

Ages

Amu-14

Nagihiko-15

XOXOXOXOXOXO

This was bad.

Very bad.

Not even the word bad could cover how much of a tight situation Nagihiko was in. He knew it wasn't going to end well. It just wasn't. Nagihiko could almost scream at how much of a bad situation he was in. But he was a Fujisaki and a Fujisaki doesn't scream no matter how bad of a situation they are in or how tempting and or appropriate it seems.

What could possibly be troubling the purple headed boy you ask?

It's an item that name is five letters, something girls adore, and something boys (including Nagihiko) despise if they have to have it on them.

If you guessed dress, then you are undoubtedly right.

Nagihiko always hate those pieces of cloth that were meant for females ever since he was had to cross dress(What male wouldn't? It's not meant for them & it is rather _drafty)_ ever since he could remember. He tolerated wearing it for the sake of the Fujisaki tradition. But it never meant he enjoyed it.

But this situation has nothing to do with him forced to wear a dress because of the pride of the Fujisaki. He wished that it was his mother forcing him to wear it then a certain _pinkette_.

And if you guessed that the pinkette was Amu, you would also be correct.

How do Amu & a dress have anything to do with Nagihiko being put in a dress you ask?

Well it's a rather _long _story.

**Flashback**

_"So what should we do first Amu-chan?" A purple headed fourteen year old asked the pinkette while doing a sweet and cute smile._

_"I actually a present for you Nadeshiko!" Amu said excitedly as she reached into her bag that she bought over to the Fujisaki house hold because she was staying the night._

_Nadeshiko( AKA Nagihiko in all his cross dressing glory) wondered what Amu could have possibly got her (or rather him). It was soon Nadeshiko's (actuly Nagihiko's)birthday so she understood why Amu would buy hem something._

_"You really shouldn't have Amu-chan. It isn't even my birthday yet." Nadeshiko said sweetly, her smile not faltering. _

_"No it's nothing! Think of it as a present for visiting. Plus when i saw it, I just couldn't resist getting it for you." Amu said and then said "Ah! Found it!" clearly beaming with excitement when she hit what ever it was behind her back in a small bag._

_"Now I know you're gonna love it! Close your eyes." Amu said as Nadeshiko couldn't help to think how cute Amu was acting. Nadeshiko obeyed obediently because she had to admit, she was quite excited to find out what the pinkette had gotten her._

_After hearing the rustling of a bag, he heard Amu said with the same excitement from before "Okay. You can open them!"_

_And when Nadeshiko opened her eyes, she didn't expect to see a light purple dress with even lighter purple flowers on them._

_oh oh._

**Flashback End**

So now here Nagihiko is, standing in the middle of his private bathroom, in nothing but his underwear, and holding the offending dress in his hands.

_I wouldn't be in this mess if I had already told her I'm Nadeshiko. _Nagihiko thought sadly and quite annoyed. He still hasn't masted up the guts to tell Amu about being Nadeshiko because of his fear of her hating him because he both lied to her and had been here all along instead of being far away in Europe.

_Here goes nothing_. Nagihiko thought as he was about to get ready when he heard a knock.

"Is everything okay in there Nadeshiko? You've been in there for quite a while." He heard Amu's concern voice and quickly made sure to use Nadeshiko's voice before answering

"Everything's okay Amu-chan. Just having a little trouble."

"Oh okay. Let me come in and help you then." Amu replied as she turned the door nob about to open up the door.

_Shit_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sooo evil! xD. I hope you guys enjoy this as much I as did xD. Happy New Year!

Goodbye 2010! Hello 2011!


	5. E is for Everything

**~WARING~WARING~WARING~CHAPTER AHEAD IS SUUKAIDO(SUUXNIKAIDO)DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE~WARNING~WARING~WARING~**

Okay I know i haven't updated in a while, & I'm REALLY SORRY! It's just I'm soo lazy & I really don't got a good excuse xD. So let's just get this chapter on the road!

x

xo

xox

Yuu Nikaido never really was thankful for anything.

Who are you supposed to thank for making your Shugo Chara egg to break? Or for shutting down the one program you really loved going to?

Or for any of the messed up things that happened in his life?

Nikaido never had a reason to be thankful at all in fact.

Until _she_ showed up.

Nikaido still remembers that day like it was yesterday. Back in the days when he still worked for Easter & was obsessed with getting the embryo that he even took Amu Hinamori's green little house maid Shugo Chara Suu so he could make his own embryo.

At first, she was just an annoyance that he would have to deal with to get his goal. Nothing more.

How wrong he was.

She ended up being the one to show him the wrong of his ways.

It still gives him shivers when he thinks back to all those dreams that were broken & what could have happened in if wasn't for that little green Chara.

But now he has a reason to be thankful.

He can be thankful for the fact that he actually got to meet his Shugo Chara.

He can be thankful for being able to -lack of better words- see the light again.

& just be thankful for everything that Suu did for him.

Because without her, Nikaido doesn't even want to imagine how many things he could have done & regretted it much later.

& also because of her, he knows how to be thankful for what someone has done for him.

"Nee Sensei?"

"Yes Suu?" Nikaido said as he looked up from some tests he was grading on his desk.

"You're coffee has gotten cold. Do you want me to heat it up for you?" Suu said in her quite little voice that Nikaido had to strain his ears a little to hear her.

"No thank you Suu. It's alright." Nikaido couldn't help but to smile. Something he has stop having control over ever since he met her.

"Okay Sensei. Just tell me if you need anything." Suu said sweetly & then continued with dusting around Nikaido's desk.

_Always putting others before her._Nikaido couldn't help to think & then remembered something.

"Nee Suu?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Suu couldn't help but to ask.

"For everything."

xox

xo

o

Well then, now that I got that idea that I had for months out of my head, I can finally relax xD. I don't want to hear about how it's wrong that Suu is a Shugo Chara & Nikaido is a human. My aim wasn't for it to be seen as a romantic couple, but more as of Suu was the one to help Nikaido see the light & Nikaido is thankful for it. My aim for this story isn't for every chapter to be about a couple romantically, but a couple that may not even be a couple & just be more like a funny little moment between two characters.

Hope you enjoy

*~Suzuki Ai~*


	6. F is for Fork

**~WARING~WARING~WARING~CHAPTER AHEAD IS KUTAU(KUKAIXUTAU) DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE~WARNING~WARING~WARING**

Hi people! Suzuki here! Lol I know the chapter title may make no sense, but just know that this is a funny idea that I've had in my head since I first started this story & just have been having trouble making it.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it xD

x

xo

xox

"So what did you call me here for anyways Ikuto?"

"Something very important actually."

That made the brown haired 24 year old soccer star raise his eyebrows in surprise. Ikuto usally never used that tone of voice unless it was a very serious situation like life or death. That tought instanly made him tense up. Did something happen to one of their friends,or even worse, Utau?

As if Ikuto could read his mind, "Don't worry, Utau & everybody else is okay."

Kukai let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Wait, if it wasn't about anybody getting hurt, then what could possibly be so important then Ikuto." The brown hair male couldn't help but to ask.

Ikuto instanly became even more (if it's even possible) serious. "Well it's about you & my sister's relationship."

Uh oh. Not good.

"Didn't we already have this talk before? I make sure not to hurt Utau & you won't feed me to the fishs." Kukai couldn't help but to sweat drop at the memory of that awkward conversation. That really confrimed Kukai's suspicion about Ikuto being way too over protective of his little sister when he choose to.

"Well I don't think you took me seriously enough"

"But-"

Ikuto immediately put his hand on Kukai's shoulder without giving him a chance to finish his response & said:

"Look, Kukai. You're my best freind. I just don't want you to end up like Kaki."

That made Kukai look at the blue haired male in surprise. Kaki? Who the hell was Kaki?

Looking at Kukai's expression _almost_ let out his signature smirk. _"Time for phase two of the plan 'Scare The Crap Out Of Kukai'"_

Putting on a sympathetic expression, Ikuto then said "Oh she didn't tell you did she? I wouldn't blame her, telling you would have probably scared you off"

Kukai just became more puzzled. _"Utau told me I'm her first boyfriend & she would **never** lie to me. It makes no sense because Utau very well knows I'll love her **no matter what**." _Kukai was a little more then sceptical about Utau not telling him about an ex. What good reason would Utau have to hide that little piece of information? Either way, Kukai questioned on to see who was lying: Ikuto or Utau?

"What do you mean? Who is Kaki & what happened to him?" Kukai eyes widen slightly in surprise. He said that a little more louder then he meant to. "_Am I...**jealous**?"_

_"Jealous eh? Plan 'Scare The Crap Out Of Kukai is coming along great." _& with that thought Ikuto replied "Kaki was Utau's first boyfriend. She dated him right before thought he could only use her for fame & well... let's just say never get me angry near a fork."

That fork comment caught Kukai off guard. _"What does a fork have to... WAIT! Don't tell me he...**ate him!**"_

Ikuto (finally) let out the smirk he was holding. He would have burst out into a fit of laughter at Kukai facial expression if it wasn't for the fact that he had _some _self control.

"No I _didn't _eat him if that's what you're thinking. I just _stabbed_ him a couple of times you know till some pieces of him were _non-exsitent."_

Kukai would have craped his pants if it wasn't for the fact that he was a grown man & that would be very embrasing. _"H-h-he stabbed him till most of him were NON-EXSITENT?" _Kukai then gulped he was beyond scared now. So scared that he forgot about the fact that a dude had the _nerve _to try to use Utau.

Ikuto now looked like he could be Cheshire Cat's brother. "_& now for the scaring the crap out of him part."_

"So yeah. Don't you even **_Dare _**to hurt Utau or else...let's just say this time they won't have a body for the funeral."

& at the comment, Kukai couldn't help to notice the fork just _conveniently_ lieing there on the table in between him & Ikuto.

-Insert Kukai gulping & Ikuto looking like an insane person. here-

"_**Got it?"**_

_"Y-y-y-yeah."_

_"Mission Accomplished"_

"Good."

-5 hours later-

Ikuto was couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. (not like he ever does) Kukai is just sooo gullible! _"His face was **priceless**"_

_**!SLAM!**_

_**"IKUTO!"**_

_"Oh crap." _Ikuto would recognize that voice from a mile away. _"Don't tell me-"_

_**"WHY DID YOU TELL KUKAI THAT YOU STABBED A BOYFRIEND THAT I NEVER HAD!"**_

oxo

ox

o

Lol this was soo funny! Do not ask how I got the idea, because I wouldn't be able to answer. & WOOT I FINALLY TURNED 13 on June 20! Did you know that I have the same birthday as Edward from Twilight? xD. Well until next time~

P.S. Have you guys heard of the songs Love you like a love song by Selenia Gomez & I'll Meet you there by Owl City? Those two songs are amazing!

*~Suzuki Ai~*


	7. G is for Goodbye

**WARNING~WARNING~WARNING~AMUKAI(AMUXKUKAI)CHAPTER AHEAD & SOME SADNESS DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE~WARNING~WARNING~WARNING**

Wow! Two updates two days in a row! I'm on a roll~

From the title u can tell, this is gonna be a sad chapter. Im sorry but I gotta trow some sad into the mix every once in the while! My brother once told me that only a good movie (I know this is a story but it sorta applies to here too LOL) makes you cry. & a good author has to be flexable with being able to write in many styles! So yeah actually something like this (exactly this) happened to me & what Amu thinks in this story is what I thought in this story. So yeah what better way to write then from experiene? Lol anyways let me stop blabing off & time for the story!~

x

xo

xox

It was cool spring day in April. Many kids were exiting the school building beause shool just was warm but yet still chilly enough to have to wear a sweater. The warm summer days were near & that meant summer vacation soon which made many students very excited.

Except a certint pinkette.

was it because of the fact that summer time was almost there & she would be going to a different school?

Nope.

More like a certin brown haired soccer play who _was _her boyfriend (Ex if a better term is needed).

Pretty much.

But she wasn't sad because of the breakup. She already got over it (she convinced herself yet _again_ for the umteenth time that month). More like getting over him was more of an issue.

_Why can't I get over him? I didn't even like him for real. I just thought I did._

That was the lie she was telling herself. While for now she _thought _she didn't care about him, but every time she saw him, the feelings just kept rushing back to her like a slap in the face. Everytime she saw him, she felt so many emotions at once.

Sadness

Anger

Love

Sadness because she missed him & what they had. Anger because she's mad at him for what he did & making for fall in love for him. Love because I mean come on, who _wouldn't _love Kukai?

_Even thought I'm mad at him, I just want him to be happy. If he isn't happy with me, then I can't force him to go out with me. It may hurt to see him with another girl, but it'll hurt more to know he isn't happy with me._

That was good ole Amu. Putting everybody's feelings before hers. Even if the person took her heart & stomped on it.

Amu then looked up from looking at her feet & then noticed the said boy crossing the street.

She couldn't help but to stare. _I miss him so much._

Next thing she knew, he passed right by her with his friends. Amu felt like she was just felt a blow to her heart.

_That **JERK!**How could he walk by me like that without even **glancing **at me?_

There was the said anger that she felt for him.

Once the emotion bubbled down, she kept walking but couldn't help taking one last glance at him.

She then looked away.

& then a single tear slid down her face.

_Looks like I gotta move on. Goodbye Kukai. Please be happy, for me._

_oxo_

_ox_

_o_

Oh wow. I actully cried when writing this because I had to actully go back to that time & remeber everything. It feels really weird to put down everything I felt & then I thought "Oh wow, I really am self-less, aren't I?" Well, I picked Kuamu because 1)Someone requested it 2)Kukai really is similair to my ex (He's 1 year older then amu,acts all happy all the time, & jokes around a lot like him .) So yeah, please don't be TOO jugemental on this because these were ACTUAL thoughts i had in this situation. I hope you enjoy~

*~Suzuki Ai~*


End file.
